Young Blood
by L.L.Wayne
Summary: Crossover of my "Vigilantes" story and Harry Potter. Order of the Phoenix AU. Lilly stands up for others, whether she knows them or not. She does this for Luna during Umbridge's class. She gets detention and is told to write "I will not immerse myself in other's business." until it "sinks in". Conner notices.


**Young Blood**

**Crossover of my "Vigilantes" series and Harry Potter.**

**Conner Kayne = Conner Kent (Slytherin)**

**Lillian "Lilly" Culhane = Lillian "Lilly" Wayne (Ravenclaw)**

**Order of The Phoenix AU**

**Lilly stands up for others, whether she knows them or not. She does this for Luna during Umbridge's class. She gets detention and is told to write "I must not immerse myself in other's business" until it "sinks in". Conner notices.**

-Line-Break-

It was a cold and dreary November day in Dolores Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. The foul woman was teaching the 4th year Ravenclaws, when Luna Lovegood, daughter of Xenophilius Lovegood of the Quibler, objected to her statement that the Daily Prophet never lied in it's writing and that Fudge was a saint. She was saying that it was all lies. Dolores was about to say something in reply to Luna, when a small voice came from the back of the class. "Just leave her alone"

All heads turned to the direction the voice had come from. It was a small framed, black haired, blue eyed, Irish girl that was known for being brilliant but terribly shy. "I understand that you have your views but so does everyone else. Luna was simply expressing her opinion."

"I don't care if she was _expressing her opinion_! That is direct insubordination and disrespect to the Minister of Magic himself!" Dolores cried.

"So it is a crime to speak one's mind now?" Lilly asked attempting to outwit the professor and leave her trapped in the question.

"Detention, Miss Culhane!" She cried.

Lilly fell silent. The attention of the room had been drawn off of Luna. They had forgotten what had led to the argument leading to her sentencing. But Lilly remembered. Dolores proceeded with her class as usual. Lilly inaudibly sighed in frustration of the coming night.

-Line-Break-

At seven o'clock, Lilly lightly knocked on Umbridge's office door. When the door opened, she was greeted with, probably, the largest fake smile she had ever seen. Umbridge grabbed her hand, similar to that of a handshake, and pulled her into the classroom. When she sat in the seat across from Umbridge, as directed, she was handed a sheet of paper and an ink-less quill. She was instructed to write "I must not immerse myself in other's business" until it sinks in. Whatever that meant. As Lilly wrote the lines, she gained an itch on her hand. At nine o'clock, Umbridge had her stop and demanded to examine Lilly's hand. "Ah, I'm afraid it hasn't sunk in yet. Report back here at seven o'clock tomorrow night."

With those strange instructions, Lilly went back to her dorm. She glanced at her hand and noticed a faint scratch on the back of her hand resembling the lines she had written. She wrote it off as just exhaustion.

-Line-Break-

This continued for several weeks. Lilly had gained deep cuts on her hand where the scratches had been. She still returned to detention though. That night, after cutting open her hand with the blood quill, yet again, Umbridge examined the 3 inch deep cuts on her hand. "Yes. I do believe that the message has sunk in. You are free to go."

Lilly dizzily made her way out of the office and to the bathroom, where she washed of her hand and bound it in a bandage. She then returned to her dorm for the night.

-Line-Break-

The next day, Professor Snape was teaching Double Potions with Slytherin and Ravenclaw. He was making his usual snide comments to his students when he noticed one of the usual voices that got onto him was silent. He looked around and noticed Lilly working in the back of the room. He made a comment about the color of Katie McDonald and Anna Baker's potion (two of his Slytherins), knowing full well that they weren't even halfway done with their potion. He turned back to Lilly and sneered "What? No comment from the Peanut Gallery?"

She looked up in fear, trembling. Her eyes were wide with unmasked fear. Her partner, Veronica Crenshaw (a Ravenclaw) looked at her in worry. Lilly dropped her ladle on the floor of the Potions room, turned on her heel, and ran out of the classroom. Conner (a quiet, burly Slytherin) ran out after her.

-Line-Break-

Conner found Lilly in a secret hallway dedicated to Ravenclaw.

The blue lights gave the hallway a feeling of being underwater. The tapestries were a deep blue, '_The same shade as Lilly's eyes_' Conner thought. There were sapphires embedded in the wall, '_The same shade as that blue hoodie Lilly wears everywhere._' Conner thought fondly. He was quite fond of the small girl. He really liked her. She wasn't like the other girls. The ones who were too loud or prideful. She was quiet and shy, yet she stood up for others. He had been watching her since second year, when he first noticed her. She was standing up to Draco Malfoy, a third year Slytherin at the time, when he had made fun of Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in their year. Draco had made a rude comment about Luna's mother, who had died four years prior, and Luna had looked like she was about to cry. Conner would have said something if Lilly hadn't marched up, slapped him across the face, called him several long strung out Shakespearean insults, kicked him in the shin, grabbed Luna's hand and dragged her away. '_I thought she was daring….and bold then. I thought she was a Griffindor for sure._' He thought. It made him sad that he was falling in love with a Griffindor. So he watched her from afar. He learned she was actually a Ravenclaw, not Griffindor. She was shy, not daring. Quiet, not bold. His fondness grew deeper. To a lov-_**strong like**_. He had noticed she was quieter than usual for the past weeks. He didn't know why. Which is why he ran after her. Because he cares.

He found Lilly curled up in the fetal position, on the floor, cowering behind a tapestry. Her hair was curly and her eyes were filled with tears that wouldn't stop falling from her wide, fear-filled eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

-Line-Break-


End file.
